


A Vacation

by Shareece (kimbob)



Series: Desire Series [9]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brienne's amused, Dornish, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jaime's territorial, Romance, so much sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6577123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimbob/pseuds/Shareece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brienne sighed as she felt Jaime's stubble brush against the back of her neck</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Vacation

Dorne, Sunspear

Brienne sighed as she felt Jaime’s stubble brush against the back of her neck, the delicious burn bringing her comfort. She gently caressed the arm that held her, smiling as she felt him shift and tighten his hold.

“You are not waking up at this ungodly hour, while we’re in this beautiful place.” He mumbled sleepily.

Brienne grinned as she turned her head, placing a small kiss on the corner of his mouth. “It’s nearly noon,” She said softly, “And I must go to the bathroom.”

Jaime gave a put upon sigh as he released her, turning over without opening his eyes. “Fine, but hurry back.”

Brienne slid out of bed and reached for her robe, turning to watch as Jaime wrapped his arms around her pillow and buried his face into it. She moved toward the bathroom, smiling as she felt the delicious ache between her thighs. Last night had been close to perfect and it was just adding to the rest of her nights spent with Jaime. She rolled her eyes at her own sappiness.  
88

_“We need a vacation.”_

_Brienne glanced up from her laptop as Jaime slipped into the empty spot beside her. “Hmm.” She grunted, typing up the report that was due first thing tomorrow morning._

_Jaime frowned as he glanced at her. “I feel like I’m being ignored right now.” He complained._

_Brienne nodded with a small smile. “You are.”_

_Jaime sighed heavily before leaning over to nuzzle gently behind her ear with his nose._

_Brienne sighed. “You cannot seduce me from my work Jaime.”_

_Jaime frowned as he pulled away from her. “I have many instances where I can refute such a statement blue eyes.” He sat back in his seat and sighed heavily when he was thoroughly ignored._

88

Brienne leaned over the balcony of their hotel room, breathing in the afternoon air of Sunspear. The sun was high and the afternoon heat was nearly at its peak. Brienne breathed in the City’s air, the spices of Dorne seemingly mixing with the atmosphere. She jumped in surprise as familiar arms suddenly wrapped around her waist.

“You said you were coming back to bed.” Jaime murmured into her ear.

“I was going to eventually. I didn’t think you’d wake up.” She sighed as Jaime’s arms tightened around her waist.

“You know I don’t sleep well when you aren’t there, blue eyes.” His rough hands slid up to cup her small breasts.

Brienne shivered from his touch. “You have no shame.” She said, moaning as his fingers pinched her nipples through the fabric of her robe.

Jaime leaned forward and licked the shell of her ear. “I’m quite shameless.” He agreed, pressing his half hard cock against her.

Brienne tensed as she understood his intention, she attempted to move away. “Jaime, we’re outside.” She said as his hands moved to untie her robe. He ignored her protests. She placed her hands over his own to stop his progress.

Jaime kissed the side of neck; behind her ear. “No one can see us blue eyes. We’re over one thousand feet in the air.” He kissed her shoulder blade. They were at the very top of the Sunspear tower and it had been much to Brienne’s delight given the view such heights were offering. Their balcony was the only balcony at this height. There was no one else save for the birds that circled above. She removed her hand with a tiny sigh and Jaime continued to untie her robe.

“I knew you’d see it my way, blue eyes.” Jaime said quietly and she could practically hear the smile of victory he was sporting.

88

_“ A week?” Brienne asked, doubt clear in her tone. “In Dorne?”_

_Jaime’s confident smile faltered a bit from her doubtful tone. “Yes?” He frowned when her doubtful tone translated into a frown. “What?”_

_Brienne sighed with a shrug. “I don’t know, Jaime work-“_

_“Work?” he cut in with an annoyed huff. “Brienne, we just finished our sixth project this year I think_   
_we deserve a little break!” That much was true. Jaime couldn’t remember the last time he’d had a real vacation and he was pretty sure Brienne wouldn’t know a vacation if it slapped her in the face. They all have been working so hard, especially Brienne._

_Brienne sighed. “What about Tyrion?”_

_Of course. Jaime rolled his eyes. “Tyrion is all for this. Besides, he says you’ve been a little snippy with him lately-“_

_“I have not been snippy!” She cut in with a glare._

_Jaime closed his mouth and raised an eyebrow. Brienne has been snippy and short. With everyone and both he and Tyrion knew it was because she was working too hard. In between teaching extra classes and working extra hours, it was obvious it was beginning to take its toll on her. “When was the last time we had sex?” Jaime knew it was a low question and truth be told he wasn’t exactly suffering from their lack of sexy times. He was always content to just fall asleep beside her at the end of the night. However, Brienne may not know it, but Jaime could see how tightly wound she was._

_More tightly than usual anyway. He watched as Brienne’s expression changed from annoyed to that of surprise in a span of five seconds. “I’m not complaining blue eyes.” He said softly. “But give yourself a break.” He smiled and kissed her cheek. “Beach…sand..sun…all the dornish wine you could drink.” He kissed her cheek again. “You, in bikini.” He could see her face softening, her eyes clearing and mind getting used to the idea._

_Brienne kissed his cheek. “When do we leave?”_

888

“Oh, gods!” She cried out. Brienne’s whole body trembled as Jaime’s fingers curled inside of her at just the right angle. Her fingernails dug themselves into the arm that held her. “Jaime…” She groaned.

“You like this?” Jaime asked. “You like my fingers fucking you, blue eyes?” He rubbed his hardness against her backside as his fingers continued their busy work of pleasing her. “Can’t wait to fuck you,” He breathed. “Can’t wait to feel your delicious cunt surrounding my cock.”

Brienne moaned, feeling herself flush from his words. She could barely keep herself under control. She could fell herself begin to drop into the headwinds that would rush her toward coming apart. “Jaime…” She panted his name, again and again; her voice becoming louder with each passing second. Her eyes widened and she places her hand over his own, silently urging him to stop. “I need you inside,” She panted. “Please.”

Jaime was all too willing to oblige her request. He removed his fingers, smiling against her skin, grinding his hips against her. “I’m going to fuck you so hard Brienne.” He said, his words making her tremble. His hands caressed down her sides and up again, gently squeezing her breasts. “You can scream as loud as you’d like, blue eyes. No one can hear you.” His hands slid down again, massaging her clit, drawing even more wetness from her.

“Jaime..” She groaned, without any care as to how to complete her thought.

His hands held her hips steady as he lined his cock up. They both sighed as his cock slowly filled her up. He kept to his promise, fucking her hard and fast.

Brienne could barely catch her breath very nearly breaking down in tears as she embraces the hard slick and slide of his cock. “Fuck…” She groaned low in her throat as Jaime’s hands squeezed her waist harder, fucking her harder and deeper, making sure to keep up with the raunchiest, dirtiest promises. “Jaime!”

“Fuck, Brienne!” Jaime groaned, his hand slipped down to her clit. “So fucking wet there, so hot.”

Brienne screamed, nearly down to nonsense now. She gasped in surprise as Jaime quickly slipped out of and urged her to turn.

“Let me see you.” He said roughly. He hooked his hand behind her knee and lifted her leg. He slid inside of her again, fucking her with the same pace. “Fuck!” He growls, leaned down to suck and bite her nipples.

Brienne wraps her arms around him, holding him close as the sensation his tongue created increased the thrumming pulse between his cock created inside of her. “Jaime…please.” She begged, but for what she didn’t know.

His hand wrapped around her hair, pulling it in that way he knows she likes it. Her neck arched and he leaned forward, biting and sucking her neck. “Going to fucking come so hard.” He lifted her leg high, thrusting deeper, making sure grind his pelvis right against her clit.

Brienne’s lost, her clit thrumming and the blood rushing away from her head. She gasped, screaming louder than she’s ever screamed as she feels the rumble of her orgasm rushing through her like a freight train. She lost all coherent thought. All she could do was feel as she trembled in Jaime’s arms hearing and feeling his own loud groan of release.

A few panting minutes later, Jaime slowly lowers her thigh and steps back, catching Brienne as she stumbled forward in his arms. “Easy.” He said, unable to fight the cocky grin that made it’s way onto his face.

Brienne let him help her back into her robe, too exhausted to do much else.

Jaime’s grin widened as he realized he’s rendered her speechless. “Shall we have room service then?”

TBC


End file.
